Scream for me
by TextBookDreams
Summary: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra started off as a oneshot and I got addicted. A story about a very dysfunctional almost-relationship. Mature Content!
1. Jealousy

**Scream for Me**

A couple of days ago I developed an odd obsession with Ulquiorra. This is the result of said obsession.

Enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow awoke that morning – if you could call any time '_morning_' in Hueco Mundo – feeling very agitated. It was nothing new; he'd been feeling like this for the past four days.

Why? Because his little fuck toy was away on a mission. It left him sexually frustrated to the point where, if Ulquiorra didn't come back soon, Grimmjow would either have to start killing underlings or simply find another person to screw. He led in bed for a few moments, smirking at the thought of Ulquiorra's reaction to coming back and discovering he'd been replaced. He imagined the smaller Espada walking in on Grimmjow with his cock buried in someone else and he imagined a look of complete shock and sorrow on Ulquiorra's face.

Of course, the truth would probably be a lot less delicious. Ulquiorra would _never _show anything bordering that level of emotion. Grimmjow didn't know if Ulquiorra could even feel that much emotion. All he ever seemed to feel was irritation concealed under a cold mask of indifference. And sometimes anger. But it was an entirely different matter when they were fucking. It was thrilling to see Ulquiorra come undone at his hands.

Grimmjow stood up and stretched languidly, wondering if it was worth making Ulquiorra angry to sate his lust. It wasn't like they had any real commitments to each other, and Ulquiorra should know better than to expect him to abstain from sex as long as this. An 'indefinite amount of time' was far too long for Grimmjow to wait. Just what the hell was Ulquiorra _doing _anyway?

He stalked through the halls of Las Noches, sizing up the underlings who passed by him – both for fuckability and to kill. No one he passed was a patch on Ulquiorra. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the spacious training area located at the centre of Las Noches. Maybe he could just fight his sexual frustration out.

He found Szyael Aporro on his knees in front of some sort of machine, pulling apart wires and attaching them to circuit boards. Grimmjow raised a brow. Szyael Aporro was clearly as gay as the night was long. It oozed from every pore on his body.

"Oi Grantz, you a top or a bottom?" Grimmjow asked offhandedly. Szyael Aporro turned to give him a withering look.

"I'm busy, Grimmjow. Go bother someone else."

"What if I want to bother you?" Grimmjow asked, raising a brow.

"Then I suggest you try again when I won't blow your head off for interrupting my work." Szyael Aporro picked up a screwdriver and leaned into the machine.

"I think I'd quite like it if you blew my head." He heard an ominous scraping sound as Szyael Aporro jolted at the comment. He let out a high pitched noise and rounded on Grimmjow, amber eyes blazing.

"Look at what you made me do!" Grimmjow had no idea what he'd made Szyael Aporro do, but it clearly had something to do with the large chunk of circuit board currently dangling from the end of his screwdriver.

"Want to punish me?" Grimmjow asked silkily and Szyael Aporro twitched angrily.

"Out. Get out."

* * *

"Jerk." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he stomped off in a random direction. He passed more underlings, glaring at each of them in turn and sending them scuttling away. It would usually have made him smirk, but today he was too annoyed. He was at the end of his tether. People were going to _die. _

Grimmjow blinked, stopping dead as Nnoitra came strutting in his direction. What the…?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked. Nnoitra glowered at him.

"I have every right to be wherever I want."

"But you were on a mission with Ulquiorra." Grimmjow tried to keep the excited smirk off his face.

"Don't remind me. That little creep is fuckin' weird." Nnoitra shivered. "Gives me the creeps to be around him for too long and I bet Aizen-sama knew it when he paired me with him!"

"Ulquiorra's back too then?" Grimmjow asked, his face adopting a predatory look. Nnoitra frowned.

"Of course he is. He went up to his room… oi!" Grimmjow heard the annoyed quinto Espada's yells but paid no attention as he plummeted back through the halls of Las Noches. Little bastard must have been hiding his reiatsu, Grimmjow thought. He'd beat the hell out of Ulquiorra for that – after he fucked him senseless.

Grimmjow found Ulquiorra near his room, talking with one of Szyael Aporro's Fraccion.

"No, ask someone else. I want to rest."

"Sir, Szyael Aporro-sama was very insistent…"

"Tell him to find another test subject." Ulquiorra murmured. The Arrancar quailed under Ulquiorra's stare and nodded before walking away.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a predatory smirk and flared his reiatsu. Ulquiorra froze in place as Grimmjow advanced on him until he was so close that his breath skated over Ulquiorra's flesh.

"Hiding from me?"

"I'm tired, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said firmly. Grimmjow chuckled. He grasped the smaller Espada's shoulders and shoved him roughly against the wall face first. Ulquiorra grunted, but made no move to retaliate. Grimmjow felt his heart race with anticipation. He ground his hips into Ulquiorra's arse and let out a purr.

"Damn, I missed you Lukki."

"I have asked you not to call me by the ridiculous name." Grimmjow smirked. He ran his tongue along the smooth skin of his lover's neck, delighting in the tiny shiver it elicited from Ulquiorra.

"And I have asked you to scream like a bitch. We don't get everything we want now, do we?" Grimmjow whirled the Espada around and crushed their lips together aggressively, letting his hands slide down the body he knew oh so well.

Ulquiorra pushed him away roughly, a rare look of anger on his face.

"Are you insane? Someone might see this!"

"Like I care." Grimmjow hissed. "I'm so horny I nearly replaced you with Szyael Aporro." Ulquiorra blinked once, still as a statue.

"Szyael Aporro…" he repeated. Grimmjow bit back a laugh. It wasn't the horror and grief he'd pictured, but for Ulquiorra it was still a good reaction. So the little bastard cared after all.

"Yes." Grimmjow said, shrugging.

"That would have taken care of two of my problems simultaneously." The cyan haired Espada frowned.

"What?"

"You and Szyael Aporro. I wouldn't have to worry about being accosted by you both constantly if you started pleasuring each other." Grimmjow felt his jaw drop.

"You're sleeping with him!?" he felt liquid rage rush through his veins as Ulquiorra stayed silent. He snarled, grabbing Ulquiorra's wrist and dragging him over to his own sleeping quarters. He shoved the smaller Espada unceremoniously inside and slammed the door shut before rounding on him once more. Ulquiorra was infuriatingly calm. "You fucking whore." Grimmjow hissed, but still Ulquiorra said nothing. He growled, taking both of Ulquiorra's wrists in one hand and pressing him into the wall. As their hips met, Grimmjow was surprised to find out Ulquiorra was hard. _Very _hard. He ground their hips together and purred at the delicious friction it created.

"Stop…"

"That was half-arsed even for you." Grimmjow husked, claiming Ulquiorra's lips once more to quell any more resistance. His free hand slid down the delectable body, tearing open material as it went. Ulquiorra gasped into his mouth as Grimmjow pinched a nipple hard and he used the opportunity to plunder the smaller Espada's mouth, roving over the sensitive areas only he knew about…

Or did Szyael Aporro know them too?

Grimmjow felt a growl building inside him even as Ulquiorra started to melt under his ministrations. His mouth left Ulquiorra's to venture further south, licking and nipping a trail down the pale skin of his throat. He released Ulquiorra's hands and they immediately fell to his shoulders, pushing lightly to hurry Grimmjow's descent. Grimmjow fell to his knees infront of Ulquiorra and rubbed him through the material of his hakama. Ulquiorra shuddered visibly and Grimmjow looked up to see emerald eyes staring back at him, slightly unfocussed. Grimmjow yanked down the offending material and grabbed Ulquiorra's cock tightly, making the smaller Espada squirm.

"Who does this belong to?" Grimmjow hissed. Ulquiorra's eyes slid shut in pain as Grimmjow's grip tightened even more.

"If you think I'm going to- ah!" Ulquiorra looked horrified at his own weakness and the hands on Grimmjow's shoulders gripped him tightly. "You." Ulquiorra hissed. "You…" Grimmjow smirked and released his grip on Ulquiorra's cock, only to replace it with his tongue, which twirled sinfully around the tip, lapping at the precome there before running down the length. Grimmjow kept his eyes on Ulquiorra as his tongue made a return trip before he took his lover's cock into his mouth completely.

Ulquiorra's already strangled expression seemed to crumble and he cried out as his head tipped back wantonly, smacking against the wall though he didn't seem to notice. Grimmjow felt his cock twitch in anticipation. God, he _loved _this bit. There was no way that pink powder puff could make Ulquiorra come undone like this. He licked and sucked Ulquiorra's cock mercilessly, drawing a slurred string of gasps and profanities from the usually stoic Espada. The grip on Grimmjow's shoulders tightened and Ulquiorra started arching into his mouth. Grimmjow backed away with a devious smirk, delighting in the way his lover's face turned from euphoric to furious.

"You're not coming just yet, Lukki." Grimmjow purred. Ulquiorra glowered at the pet name but allowed Grimmjow to undress him and push him down on the bed. The sexta Espada drank in the gorgeous sight of Ulquiorra. Naked, panting, mussed and unfocussed and just _begging _to be fucked. He practically tore off his own clothes and pounced on Ulquiorra, grinding their erections together and placing kiss after kiss to the dazed Espada's lips. "You're mine." Grimmjow hissed, letting his hands trail over the ivory planes of Ulquiorra's body. He traced the number 4 on his chest and then repeated the action with his tongue before taking Ulquiorra's nipple into his mouth. Ulquiorra groaned and bucked up to drive their erections together again, which nearly sent Grimmjow over the edge right then and there. Ulquiorra _never _did that. Hell, he mostly acted like having sex was a pleasurable annoyance.

"God…" Grimmjow hissed. "Turn over." Ulquiorra complied, his movements shaky and uncoordinated. Grimmjow growled predatorily as Ulquiorra lay on his stomach, trembling with anticipation. He yanked his lover's hips up roughly and Ulquiorra got the message, supporting his own weight on his knees and elbows. "Fuck, you sexy fucking whore…" Grimmjow purred before his tongue darted out to attack Ulquiorra's entrance. His lover groaned and pushed back into the appendage and Grimmjow slapped him hard for the movement. "Wait." He hissed. Ulquiorra nodded blindly, face buried in Grimmjow's pillow.

Grimmjow continued his assault, swirling his tongue over the entrance before delving inside. Ulquiorra cried out and shuddered, obviously desperate to push back again. Grimmjow smirked and backed away. He noted the hand print on his lover's arse and chuckled before gripping those delicious hips once more and pulling them back. Ulquiorra cursed under his breath as the tip of Grimmjow's cock penetrated him.

"Shh." Grimmjow murmured and for once he resisted the urge to pound into the smaller Espada. He thrust in gently, giving Ulquiorra time to get used to the feeling. He'd show he was a better lover than Szyael-fucking-Aporro could ever be! Ulquiorra's head lifted up and he turned to give Grimmjow a questioning look. Grimmjow just smirked at him and thrust in again gently. It was slowly driving him crazy, but he refused to give in to his urges.

Once he was fully sheathed in Ulquiorra's heat, he took a shuddering breath.

"You alright?" he grunted. Ulquiorra just nodded fervently, head once again buried in the pillow. "Thank fuck for that." He hissed before pulling out of Ulquiorra and ramming back in.

"Ah!" the smaller Espada gasped and fisted the sheets as Grimmjow fucked him hard, driving into him with bruising force.

"Oh god…" Grimmjow murmured, eyes falling shut as he angled his cock to hit Ulquiorra's sweet spot. The body under him convulsed violently and his lover moaned, pushing back to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow was shocked into stillness for a moment but Ulquiorra kept moving, fucking himself on Grimmjow's cock.

"Fucking hell…" Grimmjow purred, eyes wide with disbelief. It was the hottest thing he'd ever fucking seen! He paused to watch Ulquiorra for a few more thrusts before driving into him again, feeling himself nearing the edge. He reached around Ulquiorra and pumped his neglected cock, reaching up to his lover's ear. "Scream for me." He husked, nipping the Espada's lobe. Ulquiorra shook again and arched down into his hand.

"No… n,no…. ahhh!!!" Ulquiorra screamed, unable to stop himself. He came hard all over Grimmjow's bed just as Grimmjow released his seed into Ulquiorra, panting hard.

For a moment, they were both silent, both exhausted. Ulquiorra was internally writhing with embarrassment and Grimmjow was dancing in joy. He'd screamed. Really fucking screamed. Take _that, _Szyael Aporro! He pulled out of Ulquiorra and sat back on his haunches as his lover turned to face him. Grimmjow grinned, waiting for the tirade that always followed their sex sessions.

"You tell _anyone _about this…"

"I won't."

"You _ever _call me a whore in public…"

"I won't"

"You _ever _have sex with Szyael Aporro…" Grimmjow frowned. That was a new one. He felt anger building inside him, totally killing his post-sex buzz.

"Bit hypocritical today aren't we? You're the one shagging him behind my back."

"You don't own me." Ulquiorra said, slipping back into his cold mask of indifference. Grimmjow growled.

"I fucking do."

"No, you don't. You're able to have sex with other people, and so am I." Grimmjow scowled. The bastard had a point.

"Fine." Grimmjow hissed. "_Fine._" Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow cursed under his breath. He crossed the room, not bothering to put anything on and wrenched open the door, making sure to obscure Ulquiorra from view.

He had to try _very _hard not to fire ceros at the Espada he found at his door.

"Grantz." He muttered. Szyael Aporro gave him a seductive smirk.

"I've finished fixing my machine, even though Ulquiorra refused to help me with it." Even Ulquiorra's name on Szyael Aporro's lips was infuriating.

"And?" Grimmjow snapped.

"_And _I have another little machine in my room. A very _different _machine that I've been wanting to try out." Szyael Aporro moved forwards and whispered exactly what the machine did into Grimmjow's ear before nipping playfully at it and retreating. Grimmjow's jaw dropped. He felt himself growing hard and cursed not putting any clothes on. Szyael Aporro's eyes flitted down to the appendage and licked his lips. "I believe you said something earlier about me blowing your head?" Grimmjow stuttered stupidly for a moment, completely caught off guard by the very erotic images whizzing through his mind.

He was suddenly wrenched backwards and Ulquiorra took his place at the door, fixing Szyael Aporro with his usual frown.

"He's busy right now." Ulquiorra murmured before slamming the door in a dumbfounded Szyael Aporro's face. Grimmjow blinked, as shocked as the pink haired Espada. Ulquiorra turned to him and glowered.

"…W,what the hell?" Grimmjow managed finally. "After all this time threatening my life if I ever told anyone I was shagging you… and you just saunter up _naked _to Grantz and fucking _announce _it!?" Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"If it bothers you so much, go after him." Grimmjow paused, letting his eyes trail over Ulquiorra's form, from his hair sticking out at odd angles, to the bites on his neck, to the bruises already forming on his hips and the glistening trail of come on his leg. Grimmjow felt his body burst into flames. Very aroused flames. He advanced on the smaller Espada and claimed his lips again, hands cupping Ulquiorra's face.

"No," Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra's lips. "I think I'll stay here." Grimmjow could have sworn he heard Ulquiorra breathe a tiny sigh of relief, but was too preoccupied with pulling his lover back to bed to care.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

In case I didn't make it as obvious as I'd hoped to, Ulquiorra _didn't _sleep with Szyael Aporro. He was jealous and annoyed and wanted to get back at Grimmjow. I think it worked out very nicely for him ;)


	2. The Last Time

**Scream for Me - The Last Time**

Ok, so... I couldn't leave it as a oneshot... my muse demanded MOAR.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Ulquiorra's mind was cold, precise, analytical. He naturally shunned aspects of his life which did not make sense, things which could harm him and especially things he could not see; they were, after all, not real.

With all this in mind, Ulquiorra was quite sure he was going crazy. His mind was being swamped by irrational, contradictory thoughts and… _feelings. _He didn't understand it and that scared him; there was little he could not understand.

Being attached to Grimmjow did not make sense, and it could _certainly _harm him. He couldn't see his feelings for the irritating man, but that didn't stop them from consuming his every thought. It was utterly ridiculous.

And yet, there was no denying it. Grimmjow had gotten under his skin in a way that no one else had _ever _managed. This was infuriating enough in itself, but what made the whole situation completely intolerable was that Ulquiorra was the only one feeling these stupid emotions. What had started off as a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of them had turned into so much more for Ulquiorra. To Grimmjow, it was still sex. A basic animal instinct which Grimmjow had proven could be transferred to anyone if Ulquiorra wasn't around.

If emotions were not real… how was Ulquiorra feeling all of this? How could he kill something with no physical presence? He was dragged from his thoughts as Grimmjow came into sight, barking orders at one of his Fraccion members. Ilforte Grantz. Szyael Aporro's brother. A tight ball of unadulterated loathing seared in Ulquiorra's chest as he pictured the many ways in which he could mutilate the blonde Arrancar. Just by association to Szyael Aporro, he was dangerous. Ulquiorra frowned at his own thoughts, wondering what the hell had become of him. What had Grimmjow done to him?!

This mental struggle went unnoticed by the two bickering men and they nearly walked straight past Ulquiorra without noticing him, sending yet another spike of annoyance through him. At the last moment, Grimmjow's gaze drifted his way. The change was immediate. His blue eyes glazed over with lust and his face adopted a predatory smirk. Ulquiorra felt his pulse quicken.

"Just do it." Grimmjow hissed to Ilforte, who glowered at him but went on his way.

Grimmjow's eyes darted back and forth down the corridor. Checking for onlookers. After Ulquiorra had ousted them – an act he still chastised himself for – he had threatened Szyael Aporro that if he breathed a word to anyone, he would be dismembered and scattered about Hueco Mundo for the wildlife to eat. As such, their secret had remained just that.

Grimmjow seemed satisfied that no one was around, because Ulquiorra found himself pinned to the wall with his lover's cock digging into his hip in the next moment. He tried not to react, but Grimmjow's spell was already taking hold of him. His eyes slid closed and he felt sharp teeth at his throat, nuzzling teasingly. It occurred to Ulquiorra in that moment that his feelings _did _have a physical presence. Grimmjow. If Grimmjow ceased to exist, surely his feelings would too.

"Damn it Lukki, I've missed your scent…" Grimmjow whispered breathily into his ear. Ulquiorra felt a shiver of delight course through him.

"Stop calling me-" Grimmjow cut him off with his lips, firm and demanding as they always were. Passionate, possessive… Ulquiorra felt tendrils of lust take hold of his senses and tear them to pieces. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow murmured against his lips. "You've been really forward recently…" Ulquiorra felt his heart sink as reason took him over once more. He pushed away from Grimmjow and adopted his trademark frown. He remembered when the expression had been real, a true insight into his views of the world. Now it was merely a mask to hide his inner turmoil.

"Oi, don't stop." Grimmjow said, smirking. "I like it."

"I have more important things to do." Ulquiorra lied, turning to leave. "I suggest you report to Aizen-sama before he has your head."

"I sent Ilforte to do it." Ulquiorra sighed.

"_You _are supposed to attend the debriefing."

"Yeah well, Ilforte owes me one." Grimmjow said, shrugging.

"For what?"

"For the _amazing _sex I gave him on the mission." Ulquiorra froze in place. It was the only way he had learned to handle Grimmjow's little games. They had started after Ulquiorra had lied about sleeping with Szyael Aporro. Grimmjow would tease him about sleeping around and Ulquiorra had no way of knowing whether it was true or not. He would never lower himself to asking any of the dozen or so people Grimmjow claimed to have slept with, but the curiosity was slowly killing him.

Part of Ulquiorra had simply wanted Grimmjow to make him swear not to sleep around that day. Part of him had just wished for some sign of… _anything _to show that this wasn't just sexual gratification for Grimmjow. That same part of him was now screaming at Ulquiorra to blast his lover with everything he had until Grimmjow was but a smouldering pile of ashes.

"Right." Ulquiorra finally said before continuing on his way. Much to his annoyance, he head footsteps echoing his own.

"Your room's the other way."

"I know."

"I'm all for fucking in new places, but-"

"I think your libido can wait a while if you had sex with Grantz on your mission. It only lasted a day, after all." Ulquiorra felt an arm snake around his waist, halting his steps.

"Jealous?" Grimmjow hissed into his ear before running his tongue along the ridge of his jaw. Ulquiorra felt himself lean back into Grimmjow, though it wasn't a conscious decision. Grimmjow's free hand came around him and dove into his clothes, grasping Ulquiorra's cock and stroking him with a teasing slowness that had the smaller Espada gasping and arching forwards.

Grimmjow suddenly left him completely, backing away with a frustrated hiss. Ulquiorra stumbled ever so slightly, eyes clouded with lust as he realised why Grimmjow had moved.

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra managed, straightening up quickly. Aizen barely spared him a glance, eyes flitting straight to Grimmjow.

"I hope that your sending a Fraccion member to me was some sort of joke." Aizen said, a sinister smile gracing his features as Grimmjow fairly glowered at him. "Debriefings are _always _done by the Espada in charge of the mission. Must I remind you again?"

"All that formal stuff just makes me sick." Aizen's smile grew even more dangerous and Grimmjow sighed heavily before following the Shinigami away down the hall.

Ulquiorra watched him go as his swirling vortex of emotions took him over again. He realised he could never kill Grimmjow, even if it _could _somehow make these irrational feelings go away. But something had to be done.

* * *

Aizen was an arsehole. A purebred cock-sucking arsehole.

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he stomped back to his room. There was no way his report could have been any better than Ilforte's. It was probably a lot worse. Aizen was just an _arsehole. _

His mood immediately changed when he entered his room to find Ulquiorra led on his bed. Fuck, he could _definitely _get used to this forwardness.

"I thought you had important things to do." Grimmjow said, padding over to the bed.

"I did them." Ulquiorra murmured, watching calmly as Grimmjow crawled up from the foot of the bed to straddle his hips. Their lips met softly at first, an odd moment of gentleness, before Grimmjow pushed the smaller Espada down into the pillows and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over all the right places until Ulquiorra was shuddering beneath him. Grimmjow pulled away, supporting his weight on his elbows either side of Ulquiorra.

"So what's brought on this new temperament of yours?" Ulquiorra clearly didn't want to talk about it, as his only answer was to arch up and create delicious friction between them in all the right places. Grimmjow moaned, _very _content with answer. The feeling was lost immediately when Ulquiorra made full use of the power gap between them to reverse their positions, effectively trapping Grimmjow beneath him. Grimmjow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. Ulquiorra again said nothing, but moved slowly down Grimmjow's body until he was positioned between his legs. Grimmjow felt his heart beating painfully fast with excitement in his chest. He watched as his lover carefully pulled down his hakama with an almost clinical expression – only his slight shaking betrayed his composure. Grimmjow was both stunned and enthralled by this new change in his lover.

All thought left him when Ulquiorra's hands closed around his cock and stroked him lightly, experimentally. Grimmjow let out a sound akin to a purr and bucked up, relishing the new sensations. The next few minutes were spent with Ulquiorra's hands, mouth and tongue doing sinfully sweet things to Grimmjow, making him mewl like a kitten and thrash about blindly. Ulquiorra seemed to try everything he could think of that might feel good to Grimmjow and then pick out which ones made the sexta Espada react the most.

"Fuck… fuck …. Oh god… s,stop…" Grimmjow panted. He was so close to coming but didn't want it to end. But Ulquiorra kept up his fierce assault, sucking masterfully and squeezing Grimmjow's balls lightly until his vision exploded with stars and he came into his lover's mouth.

Ulquiorra sat back and swallowed hard. There was a small line of come leaking from his mouth and Grimmjow felt himself growing hard again just from the sight. Fuck, Ulquiorra was sexy…

He sat up and licked the salty substance away before kissing the smaller Espada with bruising force, hands gliding down to practically rip his lover's clothes away. He had to break away from Ulquiorra's lips to tug away the hakama and grasp Ulquiorra's beautifully hard cock. His lover's head arched back and he let out a quiet gasp and Grimmjow had to stop himself throwing Ulquiorra to the floor and fucking him raw.

"Lay back." Ulquiorra murmured. Grimmjow blinked.

"You what now?"

"Lay back." Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a suspicious look and started to regret this turn of events. If Ulquiorra thought he was topping…

Ready to retaliate at the first sign of trouble, Grimmjow cautiously led back on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. What happened next would stay with Grimmjow for the rest of his life atop his ten best _ever _experiences.

Ulquiorra crawled across him and held Grimmjow's cock firmly in one hand before positioning himself over it. Grimmjow's jaw dropped in realisation of what was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for the fucking _heaven _of Ulquiorra's tight heat around him as his lover thrust down hard once, twice, three times…

"Holy fuck…" Grimmjow managed, looking up into Ulquiorra's pain-soaked eyes. The smaller Espada bit his lip, fighting away the pain he must have been feeling and Grimmjow gave him time even though his body was aching to buck up into him.

Ulquiorra's first few movements were excruciatingly slow as he got used to the pain and figured out how to move. Grimmjow waited as patiently as he could, fisting the bed sheets and gritting his teeth. As the pain ebbed away, Ulquiorra's movements quickened and the stars started appearing in front of Grimmjow's eyes again. Unable to hold off anymore, he thrust up hard to meet Ulquiorra's downward motion. Ulquiorra cried out in pleasure and cussed under his breath. Grimmjow had never heard anything so fucking brilliant in all his life. He repeated the motion and the same divine noise issued from his lover's throat. They started up a rhythm which got faster and faster until Grimmjow didn't know which way was up or how he managed to keep breathing. His own voice was just a distant echo to him as his climax built for the second time.

"Ungh… yes… fuck, you dirty whore… harder… faster… ah!" He managed to pull himself back to reality long enough to pump Ulquiorra's cock hard in time with the thrusts before his vision went completely white and he came hard inside the smaller Espada.

It was a few minutes before Grimmjow managed to speak, hell even see straight. He got shakily up on his elbows and was greeted with the sight of Ulquiorra, completely spent with his eyes hazy and unfocussed, panting lightly and looking oh-so-fucking-shaggable.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow managed weakly. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, the movement shaking him off balance. He fell forwards and landed on Grimmjow's chest, still panting hard. Grimmjow chuckled and brought his hand up to trace circles on the smooth skin of his lover's back. He frowned at his own actions – they were very gentle considering that most of their encounters were rough animal instinct – but Ulquiorra's quiet moan spurred him on.

They stayed there for a long time, until Grimmjow wondered if Ulquiorra had fallen asleep. His hand paused its movement and Ulquiorra immediately sat up – Grimmjow grimaced at the sticky mess between them. He frowned as Ulquiorra gathered his clothes silently and headed for the door.

"You want a shower?" Grimmjow asked, desperate for the smaller Espada to stay for some reason.

"I'll take one in my own room." Ulquiorra murmured curtly.

"Oh…" Grimmjow frowned. "What's up with you? You go all sex-fiend on me and now you're leaving?" Ulquiorra paused at the door, looking over his shoulder at Grimmjow. His eyes were hard and cold once more.

"This will be the last time. That is the reason for all of this." Grimmjow stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What? Last time? Last time you take charge?"

"No. The last time we have sex." And with that, Ulquiorra left. Grimmjow stared at the door for a good fifteen minutes, mouth slightly open in horror.

* * *

Nuuu Lukki, think of the fangirls! :(  
More?


	3. Separate Lives

**Scream for Me - Separate Lives**

Only a little chapter. This and the next chapter were originally stuck together, but I thought it seemed a little rushed that way.

* * *

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra out of the corner of his eye as the smaller Espada walked out of the room. Ulquiorra either didn't notice his gaze or didn't care and filed out behind Nnoitra, leaving Grimmjow alone in the room. Grimmjow scowled, staring up at the large white chair that Aizen had vacated after their little meeting. Aizen just _had _to be above everyone else in _some _fucking way… and Grimmjow was sure he held daily meetings just to annoy everyone. It was far too early for his frivolous plans to come to fruition and they spent most of these 'meetings' listening to the same self-important crap Aizen always seemed to spew out.

Grimmjow had never had time for the irritating Shinigami, but he had even less patience lately. Hell, he'd had less patience with everyone since Ulquiorra's little pledge of abstinence. Grimmjow just couldn't understand it. The Cuatro Espada had gone through a phase of getting steadily more adventurous in bed, culminating in the best fucking sex of Grimmjow's existence… after which he'd just buggered off and had been blatantly ignoring him ever since.

It made Grimmjow want to rip off Ulquiorra's mask remains and beat him with them. It just seemed so _unfair. _

He finally exited the meeting room and stomped back to his quarters. Everyone else had been heading for the kitchens, but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to eat. He was in the mood to fuck. It had been two weeks since his last shag and he was ready to climb the walls. What made no sense was that even the _idea _of fucking someone else seemed absurd now but Grimmjow had no idea why. Why should he care if Ulquiorra didn't want sex? He should have just moved straight on – after all, Szyael Aporro had seemed quite up for it before Ulquiorra scared him off…

But some infuriating part of Grimmjow _missed _Ulquiorra. He just didn't think anyone else would be able to fill that gap…

'_Because he was a good lay, nothing else,_' Grimmjow thought firmly.

"This is ridiculous." Grimmjow murmured, biting his lip. He was pining like a lovesick puppy. This had to stop.

* * *

Ulquiorra had left the kitchens whilst everyone else stayed to chat. He'd never been one for social interaction, and Espada 'chats' were basically just excuses to brag about who had killed what in which way recently. Ulquiorra saw no point in any of it.

He was currently situated atop one of the many tall towers of Las Noches, looking out into the gloom of Hueco Mundo. With no new missions and no need to train, Ulquiorra had a lot of time on his hands and no way to spend it. It wouldn't have been a problem when Grimmj-

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. Two weeks. It had been two weeks and his pathetic feelings hadn't dwindled in the least. If anything, it had made them worse. At least before he had ended their… _arrangement… _he'd had no reason to miss Grimmjow. But now along with the jealousy, confusion, anger and a burning in his chest which he'd finally given in and accepted as 'love'… there was a deep-seated longing that made even _looking _at Grimmjow painful. And so, doing the only thing that seemed logical, Ulquiorra had stopped looking at Grimmjow. It wasn't a permanent solution, of course, as there were times when he _had _to look at the Sexta Espada. But it helped slightly.

Knowing he wasn't going to find any peace up here with only his thoughts as company, Ulquiorra leapt from the tower, fell what must have been over two hundred feet and landed soundlessly on the ground, padding inside through a nondescript white door. He was near Szyael Aporro's lab, so he'd have to head west if he wanted to go to his room… or north to train. Whilst he was wondering whether pointless training or pointless sleeping was worse, he heard a voice he knew all too well.

"It won't take long."

"That doesn't sound very appealing." Ulquiorra frowned, moving silently towards the voices.

"Ok it _might _take a while, but-"

"I'm _busy, _Grimmjow." Slowly, carefully, Ulquiorra glanced around the corner into the corridor. A few metres down was the door leading into Szyael Aporro's laboratory. The mad scientist himself was leaning against the doorframe looking both annoyed and… interested. Ulquiorra leaned slightly further over and saw Grimmjow fixing Szyael Aporro with the seductive smirk that used to belong to him and him alone.

"I'm sure a little _distraction _won't hurt your brilliant mind too much." Szyael Aporro raised one manicured eyebrow.

"And Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra's history." Grimmjow murmured, leaning forward ever so slightly, smirking. Ulquiorra felt something constrict painfully in his chest, so painfully that his hand came up to clench the material of his jacket. As he watched, Szyael Aporro took Grimmjow's silent invitation and leaned forwards himself, closing the distance between them in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Ever had sex in a lab?" he murmured against Grimmjow's lips.

"Not until today." And with that, Grimmjow pushed Szyael Aporro back into the room. The last thing Ulquiorra saw before the door slammed shut was Grimmjow's smirk.

He should have known Grimmjow's sex life wouldn't be affected by his leaving. Part of him _did _know that. But of course, the godforsaken part of him which just _refused _to die had hoped Grimmjow would miss him… even perhaps pursue him. But this wasn't some vomit-inducing human love story. There was no happy ending for Hollows. There was just sexual gratification and Ulquiorra had even given that up when his feelings had gotten the better of him. He spent his whole life vehemently believing that 'love', 'souls', _'hearts' _… all these stupid, meaningless words that humans threw around so carelessly… they were just that. Words.

But he loved Grimmjow and if he had them, his heart and soul belonged to the irritating, sex-crazed idiot. Typical. All of his beliefs and ideals had fallen to pieces all around him… and the man responsible for it was fucking someone else in a laboratory.

Ulquiorra's mood soured so much over the next few days that everyone started openly avoiding him; many always had discretely, but now it was obvious. After Ulquiorra's first death-by-cero – a skittish little Arrancar who'd stopped him to ask where Szyael Aporro was – it was a lot more obvious. People darted down corridors or changed direction completely so they didn't have to pass him and hardly anyone ever made eye contact with him.

Ulquiorra didn't care. He didn't care about anything any more and that was how it was supposed to be. He didn't care how many subordinates he killed, he didn't care who avoided him and he certainly did not care that Grimmjow was having sex with other Espada.

* * *

Grimmjow watched as a group of terrified looking Arrancar scuttled out of a corridor to his right. He raised a brow, knowing what that must mean. Sure enough, after twenty seconds, Ulquiorra emerged from the corridor too and went on his way. Grimmjow chuckled lightly. Nearly every one of the Espada instilled fear in the lower ranked, but Ulquiorra was something else lately. Everyone was _terrified _of him. It was probably due to his stoicism; at least with the others, including Grimmjow himself, there was some sort of physical sign that if you continued doing whatever you were doing, you were likely to get yourself blown up. With Ulquiorra, there was no sign. There was just death.

It was amusing, but also puzzling. Ulquiorra had never been particularly violent. The most he'd ever do when angry was threaten and it was enough, but lately he'd been like a grenade with the pin hanging out. _Probably cus he isn't getting laid, _Grimmjow thought. He'd be more than happy to help in that department, but hell if he was going to approach the little spitfire about it. Even if Ulquiorra hadn't been prone to killing people who talked to him lately, there was _no _way Grimmjow was going to saunter up and say, 'I know you pretty much dumped me, but since you're stressed I'll fuck you if you like'. It was his pride that had kept him from breaking the silence between them in the first place.

Grimmjow stretched languidly and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. He most certainly wasn't checking up on Ulquiorra. He just happened to be going the same way as him, that was all.

He caught up with Ulquiorra just as the smaller Espada reached the door to the training facility. He paused at the door, looked in, let out a curse and stormed away. Grimmjow frowned. He looked into the training room and saw Szyael Aporro bent over his machine once more. The stupid thing had broken yesterday and he'd been working on it ever since. It had really thrown out Grimmjow's sex schedule. Grimmjow glanced back at Ulquiorra just as the Espada whirled around the corner. The split-second look he had of Ulquiorra's harsh green eyes and angry expression sent a wave of heat straight to Grimmjow's cock. He groaned and opened the training room door as quietly as he could and walked in, padding almost silently towards the scientist.

"Don't even think about it." Szyael Aporro spoke up, not looking away from the machine.

"Tch, you have sensors in here don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm horny." Szyael Aporro sighed. He fixed Grimmjow with a piercing look.

"You are _always _horny." Grimmjow shrugged.

"You complaining?"

"Normally, I wouldn't." Szyael Aporro returned to his work and his head disappeared into the machine casing. "But given the circumstances, I think I _have _to complain."

"Circumstances?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Grimmjow, whilst I truly believe that you're an insatiable demon when it comes to sex, I also believe that you keep returning here so many times because… sex with _me _is not what you want." Grimmjow raised a brow even though Szyael Aporro couldn't see it.

"So I keep having sex with you because I don't want to have sex with you? I thought you were clever." This made the pink haired Espada stop working. He turned to glower at Grimmjow.

"_Never _question my intelligence. I know what I'm talking about."

"Good thing you do. No fucker else does." Szyael Aporro sighed.

"I will not spell it out for you, Grimmjow. _You _work it out. But as far as sex right now goes, you'd be denied even without the circumstances. I'm _busy_." Grimmjow scowled, shrugging lightly.

"Whatever." And he whirled around and left.

* * *

No sex D: -sad-  
There's one chapter to go and _possibly _an epilogue, depending on how I feel :P


	4. Release

**Scream for Me - Release**

Jealousy has a lot to answer for!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Grimmjow made it as far as the gardens before remembering he had no actual heading. He looked around at the synthetic plants and the fake sun overhead and wished to god he could destroy the whole lot to vent his anger, but these were Aizen's gardens and anyone who damaged them would not live to do it again.

He sighed, churning Szyael Aporro's words over in his head. He didn't want to think about them. Part of him already knew the answers he would find, but they were both terrifying and infuriating and he didn't _want _to admit to them.

_"I also believe that you keep returning here so many times because… sex with me is not what you want."_

Ridiculous as the words had seemed, they were true. Grimmjow just didn't feel satisfied after sex with Szyael Aporro and so he kept going back for more and more, hoping that he'd _get _satisfied. But it was never any fucking use. Grimmjow knew that there was only one person who could satisfy him now. Someone he could never have again because the stubborn little fucker was too busy pretending he didn't exist.

Grimmjow growled in frustration, knowing there was no re-bottling these feelings now that he'd let them out. He'd sought out Ulquiorra for sex because he was attractive, powerful and dangerous. There had been nothing beyond physical attraction and the rush of taking such a risk. But it was beyond that now. He hated how Ulquiorra could ignore him so easily when all Grimmjow ever thought about was him; what he was doing, why he'd suddenly cancelled their arrangement, why he acted as if Grimmjow was either non-existent or some very annoying chore. He hated how he thought of Ulquiorra when he was fucking Szyael Aporro. He hated how it was never the same…

"I can trust you with this, can I not?" Grimmjow was jerked from his thoughts as Aizen's voice carried over to him. He moved forwards slowly until the egotistic bastard was in view, talking to… something in Grimmjow's chest did a back flip as his eyes landed on Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good." Aizen cupped Ulquiorra's face with one hand and Grimmjow let out a low hiss. "It is good to know I have you to trust with such important matters." He held Ulquiorra for a moment longer before smirking and retreating. Ulquiorra said nothing, watching the man go with the same emotionless look he gave everything in life.

Grimmjow scowled, stomping forwards before he even realised what he was doing.

"What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow snapped. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped to him for the first time since he'd been forced to tell him Aizen was looking for him two days ago. Those deep, penetrating emerald depths sent a shiver down Grimmjow's spine.

"What?"

"What was Aizen doing to you?" he hissed, glaring at him accusingly. Ulquiorra looked back away from Grimmjow.

"We were just talking."

"_Talking? _He doesn't need to touch your face to talk!" Grimmjow snapped, grabbing Ulquiorra's shoulder and wrenching him sideways. "I'll give you this, you've certainly traded up."

"I have no idea what you're on about." Ulquiorra muttered smoothly before giving Grimmjow's hand a look which clearly suggested he would not have it much longer if it continued grabbing him.

"Dammit, stop this shit Lukki!" Ulquiorra visibly flinched before jerking out of Grimmjow's grasp.

"Enough." He murmured, before turning and walking away.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow cussed, clenching his fists at his sides. He watched each step Ulquiorra took away from him and a growing sense of dread spread through him. "Oh fuck it… I miss you!" he called. Ulquiorra stopped dead but didn't turn. Grimmjow took in a deep breath, wondering how on earth he could brush off such a stupid fucking remark. He couldn't possibly compete with Aizen if they really were as… _touchy feely _as Grimmjow had seen.

"Don't lie to me." Ulquiorra muttered and Grimmjow only just heard it. He moved forwards before continuing.

"It's not a lie."

"If you miss me so much why are you sleeping with Szyael Aporro?" Grimmjow blinked. How the hell did he know that? "Is he not sating you any more? Thought you would come to try your luck with me again, did you? Well you're wasting your time."

"Oh what, so you'll be Aizen's exclusive little whore but it's ok to sleep around when you're fucking me, is it?" Grimmjow snapped, only realising how stupid he'd sounded _after _it was too late. Ulquiorra turned ever so slightly to glance at Grimmjow.

"Has Szyael Aporro never told you the truth of that, then?" Grimmjow frowned. "I lied. I have never slept with that madman. I have more taste." Grimmjow was both proud and annoyed by that. Proud because he was part of that 'better taste' and annoyed because Ulquiorra obviously meant it as a slur against him because _he _was fucking Szyael Aporro. He also felt strangely relieved.

"Why would you lie?" Ulquiorra paused.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go." Grimmjow scowled.

"Have to go warm the bed up for Aizen do you?"

"I am not sleeping with Aizen-sama."

"Bullshit. I've had tons of meetings with that pompous twat and he's never stroked my face." Ulquiorra remained annoyingly silent. Grimmjow sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere fast. He wondered if he had it in him to keep trying. Grimmjow didn't _do _this chasing shit and he was pretty damn sure his pride wouldn't stand up to a refusal. "If you're not fucking him then what was that about?"

"A mission to the human world. I cannot discuss it. Is there anything else or can I leave?" Grimmjow placed his hand back on Ulquiorra's shoulder, gently this time.

"I lied too, you know. I guess I should tell you since you 'fessed up." Ulquiorra froze under his hand, becoming hard as marble. Grimmjow didn't know whether it was a good sign or a sign that he should remove his hand and run for it. "I _didn't _sleep with any of the people I said I did. It was to get back at you for Szyael Aporro, which I guess was your fault for lying in the first place."

"My fault." Ulquiorra repeated in a low, dangerous tone. Grimmjow's hand on his shoulder twitched nervously. The next three seconds went by in slow motion as Ulquiorra whirled around, grabbed the offending hand and threw Grimmjow bodily to the floor before jumping on top of him with a cero aimed straight at Grimmjow's face. "My fault!?" Ulquiorra roared and Grimmjow could just barely see the look of pure rage emanating through the green light of the cero. "You think this is _my _fault?! This is _your _fault! Everything is _your _fault! Why couldn't you have just left me alone?!" a violent tremble shook Ulquiorra and his cero flickered dangerously. Grimmjow was in a shocked silence. He'd never seen such emotion from Ulquiorra. It was hot, his completely inappropriate mind mused. "I _hate _you! I wish you had never come into being!" Grimmjow blinked three times rapidly, staring up into Ulquiorra's angry green eyes. "_SAY _something!" the smaller Espada yelled and his unstable cero pulsed dangerously closer to Grimmjow's nose.

"G,get that fucking thing outta my face." He managed. Ulquiorra glowered down at him and another violent pulse brought the orb of light even closer to Grimmjow. "_Lukki_!" Grimmjow snapped and the cero instantly disappeared. Ulquiorra stayed perfectly still, a blank look on his face as his fingers pointed uselessly down at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief and edged up slowly until he was face to face with Ulquiorra. His lips were parted slightly in shock and Grimmjow had to fight the urge to kiss him – he doubted that would go down very well. During Ulquiorra's rant, something had finally clicked in Grimmjow's mind.

Ulquiorra had feelings for him. The hardest, coldest and most dispassionate Espada in Aizen's army had real feelings for him. That was why Ulquiorra lied about Szyael Aporro. That was why he'd called off their arrangement when Grimmjow said he'd been sleeping around. It was almost laughable – in an 'if you ever made a joke of it, Ulquiorra would kill you' kind of way. Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, if possible, went even stiffer.

"Do you want to lose these arms?" he murmured. Grimmjow nuzzled the smaller Espada's neck and felt him shudder. He sighed, wondering if it was possible to _catch _emotions. He certainly didn't have these feelings – or even the ability to feel them – before Ulquiorra.

"This is the only time you'll ever hear me say this. I'm sorry. For everything."

"…You needn't be sorry. It's not in you to be loyal. You're like a wild animal."

"True." Grimmjow murmured. "But I could give it a damn good try if you want." Ulquiorra pulled back slightly, fixing Grimmjow with a curious stare.

"What?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you. You're something else. If anything, this time apart made it clear." Ulquiorra's expression, which had been softening slightly, returned to its previous annoyed glare.

"So I was right. You slept with Szyael Aporro and didn't like it as much."

"Well… yeah…" Ulquiorra started moving away. Grimmjow cussed and tightened his grip. "Oi, listen! It's not like that. I've only been sleeping with him for a few days because I got sick of moping around missing you and it didn't work anyway. I just thought of you the whole time and even then I didn't enjoy it as much. He's not you. No one can replace you. So well done… you've successfully tamed me."

"Tamed…" Ulquiorra murmured. "I don't think you could ever be tamed."

"There's just no pleasing you is there?" Grimmjow muttered, scowling. Ulquiorra considered him for what felt like an eternity.

"We'll see." He said before leaning forwards and capturing Grimmjow's surprised lips with his own. Grimmjow felt like his body had melted and then been set on fire and he wondered how Ulquiorra could possibly accomplish that with a simple kiss. He moaned, tongue darting out to ravage Ulquiorra's waiting mouth. Fuck, it had been too long… his lips left Ulquiorra's to travel down his jaw and neck.

Ulquiorra's hands ghosted up Grimmjow's body and splayed on his chest, head tilting submissively to give his lips better access. Grimmjow moved one hand up to cup Ulquiorra's face as he nipped and sucked at his lover's pure white skin and the smaller Espada moaned, his fists curling in the material of Grimmjow's jacket and pulling until Grimmjow was hovering over Ulquiorra. Grimmjow smirked into Ulquiorra's neck and thrust down hard with his hips, grinding their growing erections together. Ulquiorra let out a small gasp and seemed to melt and Grimmjow sat back to admire the smaller Espada.

Ulquiorra was fucking gorgeous. Strong, powerful, beautiful and all his. Forever, if he could keep his cock to himself.

Ulquiorra bucked up impatiently and Grimmjow nearly purred. Oh, he could _definitely _keep it to himself. He ripped Ulquiorra's jacket away and threw it somewhere behind him before attacking the exposed skin with his teeth and tongue, slowly reducing Ulquiorra to a writhing mess, completely undone and muttering wonderful, _wonderful _suggestions under his breath that made Grimmjow shiver with anticipation.

He had no idea how he made it out of his own clothes or what happened to the rest of Ulquiorra's. The next thing he was aware of was that his hand was clasped around their joined cocks, pumping hard and sending delicious waves of pleasure through them both. Ulquiorra's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure and he was bucking up erotically, destroying any hopes of a rhythm but the scene was too hot for Grimmjow to give a damn. Grimmjow noticed through his lust-filled haze that Ulquiorra was fisting the fake grass beneath him, pulling out large clumps. He grinned. Ulquiorra was gonna have his arse handed to him by Aizen later. His hand left their cocks and Ulquiorra moaned in annoyance and loss. Grimmjow smirked as he lowered himself down between Ulquiorra's legs, tongue venturing out to lap at his lover's head whilst his fingers got to work on his beautifully tight entrance.

Ulquiorra gasped as the first finger entered him, obviously caught between the desire to thrust up into Grimmjow's mouth or down onto his fingers. Grimmjow made the decision easier for him by setting up a furious pace, sucking him off relentlessly as another of his fingers joined the first to thrust up hard into Ulquiorra.

"Oh god…" Ulquiorra murmured shakily. He gasped and mewled and bucked and lost himself in the moment and Grimmjow drank in the scene hungrily.

Ulquiorra's hands left the decimated grass to fist Grimmjow's messy hair instead. He yanked hard and Grimmjow growled in annoyance but complied, hands and mouth leaving their places as he moved up to claim Ulquiorra's lips once more, cock brushing tantalisingly close to his lover's entrance.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked, past really caring about the answer. Ulquiorra's exasperated look made him laugh; he knew Grimmjow well.

Grimmjow thrust up hard into Ulquiorra and hissed as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of his lover's arse. Fuck, he'd missed this. How could he ever have jeopardised this? This feeling was as close to heaven as he was ever getting. Ulquiorra's erotic slur of suggestions was back and Grimmjow had to pause to stop himself from coming right then and there. He jerked up hard into Ulquiorra in an effort to shut him up but it only made him moan louder, sending Grimmjow into overdrive.

Grimmjow kept up a deliciously fast pace with Ulquiorra slamming down to meet his thrusts, hands once again clawing at the grass and eyes screwed tightly shut as a litany of the sexiest noises Grimmjow had ever heard issued from his throat. Grimmjow felt his release building and he watched Ulquiorra for the last few moments possible before grabbing his cock and pumping hard. Ulquiorra's eyes met his, fuzzy green and lust-filled blue and Grimmjow felt an odd twinge of something in his chest.

"Lukki, scream…" he hissed before quickening their pace until his hips were crying out in protest. Ulquiorra looked away as pleasure tipped him over the edge and he came screaming Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow followed moments later, riding out the last waves of orgasm inside his lover's body before collapsing beside him, gasping for air.

"Holy shit…" he managed, watching the muscles in Ulquiorra's amazing body as he breathed in and out, panting lightly. He felt completely spent and utterly satisfied for the first time in weeks.

A strange sort of silence settled over them. They were too exhausted for it to be awkward, but it was too tense to be comfortable as their earlier argument and Grimmjow's declarations flew through both of their minds. After a while, Ulquiorra began to look uneasy.

"What you said before…" he murmured, "I don't expect…" Grimmjow cut him off with a very fake cough and dragged the naked Espada unceremoniously towards him until he was spooning Ulquiorra. He nuzzled the part of Ulquiorra's neck he could reach – damn mask remains – and smirked at his stillness.

"This mean I get to call you a whore in public?" he whispered. Ulquiorra relaxed in his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you no longer value living." Grimmjow pressed a kiss to his neck, grinning.

"How about 'Lukki'?"

"If you _ever_…" Grimmjow chuckled contentedly and tightened his grip on the smaller Espada, happy to listen to his lover's rants and slowly drift off to sleep.

He could _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay... my life's a bit hectic right now D: Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! :)


End file.
